The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 22 - Zamarons March
(Gidget is running down the mountainside barking then running through the forest until she finally finds Sally, Jenny and Kairel.) Jenny: Look! There's Gidget! Where'd she come from? Sally: Why Don't you see? She's come to take us to Milo! Jenny: Oh. Sally: Come on, girls! (They start to follow Gidget. Later on, Gidget, along with Sally, Jenny and Kairel are climbing up the mountain to Jafar's castle. Jenny is holding on to Kairel's tail to keep from falling. Jenny accidentally slips on a rock and almost falls.) Kairel: I... I... I hope my strength holds out. Jenny: I hope your tail holds out! Ohh! (Finally they reach the Castle where they hide behind the rocks.) Kairel: What's That? What's That?! Sally: That's Jafar's Castle. Milo's in that awful place? Jenny: Oh, I hate to think of him in there. We've got to get him out! Sally: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil can with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is! Kairel: Who's them? Who's Them?! (Kairel points to the Zamarons marching around the castle gates) Zamarons: Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Sally: I've got a plan to get in there. Kairel: Fine! She's got a plan! Sally: And you're gonna lead us! Kairel: Yeah. Me?! Sally: Yes, you! Kairel: I-I gotta get him outta there?! Jenny: That's right! Kairel: Alright! I'll go in there for Milo. Jafar or no Jafar! Zamarons or no Zamarons, I'll tear em apart! Ruff! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there! There's only one thing I want you girls to do. Sally & Jenny: What's that? Kairel: TALK ME OUT OF IT! (Kairel tries to slink away but Sally and Jenny stop her.) Sally: Oh no you don't! Jenny: Oh no! Kairel: Wait a minute! No! (Meanwhile, in Jafar's Chamber, the sand in the hourglass in running quickly. While outside, the girls are trying to figure out a way to get into the castle. Unbeknownst to them, three of the Zamarons have spotted them and are sneaking up behind them. Kairel is the first to spot them. She tries to warn the others but they don't listen. Just then, the Zamarons pounce on them and there is a struggle. Much later, Sally, Jenny and Kairel rise up, somehow managing to steal the Zamarons uniforms, just as the rest of them start to march into the castle.) Sally: Come on! I've got another idea! Kairel: Do-Do you think it'll be polite, dropping in like this? Sally & Jenny: Come on! (Sally, Jenny and Kairel manage to slip in the back of the marching line with Gidget behind them. Kairel's tail starts popping out of her disguise and she tries to shove it back in. Luckily, they all manage to get inside as the drawbridge closes. They then back against the wall.) Jenny: Where do we go now? Kairel: Yeah. (Gidget starts barking at the stairs trying to get their attention. Sally seems to realize what Gidget is saying.) Sally: There! Category:Movie Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts